


Steel

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-Harm, real sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: im gonna be moving over a ton of stuff from wattpad to here today so get ready, also this story is pretty sadTrigger warning: Suicide attempt and self harm





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be moving over a ton of stuff from wattpad to here today so get ready, also this story is pretty sad  
Trigger warning: Suicide attempt and self harm

"Why?!" I yelled "why would you ever think it's ok to do that? Can't you see dammit? I Love you!" The words pouring out like hot lava, burning my throat.

"Im sorry." She whimpered.

Was that all the grand Heather Chandler could croak out? It had been a couple months since Heather and I had started dating, things were going well until today. Heather did something she shouldn't have, she didn't mean to I know but I just couldn't let it go, the words bubbled and festered inside me till they exploded.

"I didn't mean to." Heather mumbled, she was clearly choking back tears, tears that I caused. This is all my fault, I made the love of my life cry because I can't control my fucking anger. I needed to get away from this, I felt like crying too but I just couldn't look at her and say it's ok, we're all good let's be buddies again. We needed time to cool down. I turned away from Heather, I started to move but I couldn't I was glued to the faded tile floor in the middle of the hall.  
"I-I.." She started till I cut her off..

"Just leave, Heather. We'll talk about this later." She slowly backed away and then sprinted down the hallway towards her car. I never meant for it to go this far, a girl who I thought would never break and had steel coursing through her veins shattered right in front of me. I know she loved me without a doubt but I can't face her, not now. She had to leave the school and go home and cry. I knew it was bad but i never thought it would have came to this.

_Dear Diary,_   
_ Two days have passed. Heather still hasn't returned to school after the fight. I'm worried, she isn't returning my text or calls. After school today I'm walking to her house. I have to make this right._

"Heather?" I asked, letting myself in as I knew she hid a key under the mat. Nothing but silence, her cars still out in the driveway and her mom and dad are out of town for the week so she has to be home. I slowly creep up the stairs making my way up to her room. The doors shut, though I can see light coming from under the door.  
"Sweetie? I let myself in. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I never intended for it to affect you so hard." I say, knocking on her door. Nothing again, except for what sounds like a faint sob. I reach for the door handle, her door unlocked I come in. The curtains are draw in blocking out sunlight, the lamp on her nightstand is on. Her room looked messy, something I've never seen from Heather Chandler before, clothes strung about, things knocked over. And broken. I began to move around in her room until I heard a quiet whimper from the bathroom.  
"Heather, open the door please," I say, tugging on the doorknob. Just more crying.  
"Heather, open this door right now." I plead, I'm starting to get more and more anxious. She's only behind a door and I still can't reach the love of my life. I knock on the door harder and harder, my pleas growing more and more desperate. Then I hear it. A click of a lock. I slowly pull the door open to see a sight that will forever be burned into my mind.

Heather is sitting on the cold tile floor, her hair is ruffled and her clothes are torn and stained, blood is adorning her forearms, the floor, the sink, and the shining metal razor blades. A pill bottle is scattered, pills busted and crushed up. Tears are seeping out of her eyes though they're shut. She looks so lifeless, so hurt, and I couldn't do anything to stop this.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry!" I yell, dropping down to her, pulling her into my arms. I noticed faint scars along with the new cuts, she always wore her blazer, she was hiding them. She lets out a cry and sobs into my arms.  
"Why did you do this hon? Why not talk to me, get help, anything but this." I question, I'm searching for an answer I know I won't get. I shake my head and lift her slowly off the floor, revealing more cuts on her upper thighs. Her knuckles are bruised and scraped, probably from punching things.  
I carry her over to the bed, being extremely careful as I do so. Running back into the bathroom to get a towel and band aids, it's the best I know to do.

"Ronnie, this has been going on longer than two days ago," She whimpers. "Trying to be perfect everyday gets to you, not to mention my dad and school and-" trailing off, she slowly begins again as I reemerge from the bathroom. "I'm failing half my classes, it's too far into the year to fix that. I don't know what I'm doing, I only act like I do. I just don't wanna be here anymore." Heather says, a look I've never seen from her on her face, genuine pain.

"Heather don't say that please, not ever. I love you, you need to stay here. It will get better. Please, promise me you won't do this again." I plead.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean too." She whines.

"I know hon and I apologize from the deepest part of my heart that I ever did that to you. Would you like me to stay over tonight?" I ask, deeply regretting what I've done.

"I really would." She says, a small smile now pulling on her lips. I help to clean her up, she weak though I can see, not just from the cuts but she hasn't eaten or slept for two days. Entering her closet I pull out a pair of soft red PJs and help her to get into them. Sliding into bed I wrap my arms around her protectively, her body tensed then slowly released. I couldn't take back what I did, not ever, but I can try to mend it.


End file.
